1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus and a printing apparatus which are capable of detecting the state of a sheet-like medium on a tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some printing apparatus have a plurality of housing-type trays on which a sheet-like medium (hereinafter also referred to simply as a sheet) on which printing is performed is loaded. As disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-180834, some are configured such that two trays in tiers of an upper tray and a lower tray are included, the upper tray being slidable inside a printing apparatus body, and sheets can be fed from both the upper and lower trays by one swing-arm type pickup roller.